The Table
by Satan Hat
Summary: The guys think that they can cure Sunako of her fainting spells and nosebleeds....with an expiriment.KxS I answered all review questions on my profile, If you're one of my regulars read it!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, I am the queen of obscure manga that you have never heard of because I have read hundreds (literally) of manga titles and soon started reading things like Hana-Kimi, Host Club, Your and my secret and WJuliet. If you know any of these titles then you know my passion……**Cross-dressing** and **Drag. **So before I hit the drag I'll start with another one of my favorite titles, that I don't own, The Wallflower….Drag-free…..maybe.

**The Table**

_Chapter 1_

The four Bishonen, i.e. Kyohei Takano, Takenaga Oda, Yukinojo Toyama and Ranmaru Morii, had lived with Sunako Nakahara for years in order to transform poor Sunako into a lady. This may sound simple to any passerby, but its not.

Sunako was a horror movie loving, grotesque, eccentric, could kick your ass any day of the week kind of girl. She also had a slight people complex, and would often shot blood from her nose if she saw someone attractive. She often fainted at the sight of one of "the creatures of light" as she put it.

It was the beginning of their school break and Takenaga had thought of something odd.

"Sunako-chan." He started. "I've been thinking can you stare each one of us down?"

"What?" Sunako looked up from her meal.

"Just do it, it's an experiment." She stood up with a whatever look on her face. She got about 25cm away from each of their faces gave her annoyed glare.

Takenaga shuddered, Ranmaru averted his eyes, and Yuki just cried. When she got to Kyohei she gave him her glare and he returned said stare, and she shot across the room with a rocket like stream of blood. She lied there and twitched for a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Kyohei questioned.

"Just as I suspected, she only reacts to you." Takenaga said as he pointed to Kyohei

"Why, what I do?" Kyohei said leaning back on his chair staring at the ceiling. "I didn't mess with her."

"We don't care what you do to her but you can help her!" Ranmaru cut in. "Just think how much more of a lady she would be if she got used to you! She may act some what rational in public."

"Um… Kyohei…maybe you should take her to her room she not moving." Yuki said timidly as he probed the lifeless Sunako. Kyohei stared at him coldly. "What! You're the only one who can be in her room for more then ten minutes!" Yuki added.

"Whatever." Kyohei picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and headed to her room. He knew better then to try to turn on the lights. He put her on her bed cracked her curtains, so there was a dim glow in the room, and went to her bathroom. He retuned with two wet towels. One he put on her forehead the other he used to wipe the blood of her nose, mouth and chin. She was no longer in chibi form and her eyes began fluttering open. To her dismay Kyohei was sitting on a bed staring at her (in the nice way) while wiping her neck.

"What the….oh I passed out."_ I haven't done that in while. _Sunako thought, "You bring me here?" She continued.

"Yup….no one else will go in you room." He stated

"For better of for worst." She mumbled.

"Hey! I could have left you on the dinning room floor, thank you very much, no one else was gonna drag you to your room!" He said rather irritated.

"Fine! Thanks!" She said back. He stopped and looked at her, she wasn't in chibi form and looked to be on the verge of hitting him. But he knew she wished not to harm the perfect creatures of light and deify god's will.

He sighed "The guys want to talk to you about their new plan, come on." He pulled her out of bed and placed her on her feet and pushed her towards the door.

"What kind of plan is it?" She started.

"You won't like it…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have a lot of the story already figured out so I made the first chapter short….if that makes any sense…….well any way on-again-on-again-rig-a-jig-jig


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the wallflower…..yeah I forgot to put that in the first chapter, thanks….that person who reminded me. (Lord I'd forget my head if it weren't on my shoulders.). Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you liked the small taste you received because my said friend (you know who you are) said it would suck. Oh and sorry about my scary run one sentences, it's how I write and talk, which causes me to forget to breath, and turn blue, and get really light headed.

**The Table**

_Chapter 2_

"So you see Sunako-chan..." Takenaga began to ramble. "…All you have to do is get used to being really close to Kyohei and not get a nose bleed or pass out." There was deathly silence from both Kyohei and Sunako.

"No Freakin' way." Sunako said coolly.

"Come on Sunako-chan, just think if you could get used to him you could any body, making you sociable." Yuki half whined but was silenced by her gaze.

"Don't worry Kyohei we won't make you sleep in her room…..yet." Ranmaru said with that perverted sparkle in his eye. Kyohei was tempted to jump on him and beat him to a pulp.

"You two are going to have to spend a lot of time with each other for this to work. Now Kyohei remember the rent and Sunako remember the spas and dancing lessons. " Both Sunako and Kyohei cringed with Takenaga's words.

"Fine I'll do it." They said simultaneously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In Sunako's room there was an oak table that was given to her for her seventeenth birthday, by her aunt. Its base looked of a tree trunk with branches stretching out to support the oval shaped table top that was easily 20 cm. thick. It was 3meters by 1.5 meter and the table was balanced by the roots. Sunako loved this table; it was easily her favorite present from her aunt. The table was clearly European.

Sunako was sitting on the edge of the table awaiting impending doom….or at least Kyohei coming over. Kyohei suddenly backed into her room with a tray of tea or something along that line; he placed the tea in the middle of the table and went to sit on the opposing side of the table.

"Sooo… I have to spend at least an hour or more a day in your room and talk to you." He said. She nodded. "And every day we have to move a little bit closer so you can get used to me and not get nosebleeds or pass out." She nodes again now in full on chibi form. "This is such bullshit!" He yells leaning back completely forgetting he was on a table and toppled of with a smash.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you hear that! She's killing him as we speak!" Yuki squeaked

"No she's not…we hope." Takenaga added hesitantly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunako had crawled to the other side of table by now and was peering over the edge at her fallen comrade, she began to snicker it was too funny not to laugh.

"Well…I am gad you find this funny, Sunako….cuz you'll be felling it soon!" By the time her said "you'll" he had grabbed her arm and had yanked her of the table as well and had hit the floor with a thud.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my god she is killing him." Yuki continued "Maybe we should check on them."

"Relax they're probably just mock fighting like before." Ranmaru said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunako landed right on top of Kyohei. Sadly when he yanked her of the table her foot got stuck on the tray and that came toppling down as well. Sunako didn't even have a chance to get a nosebleed, due to the fact she was rendered unconscious by the falling tray.

Kyohei just lied there for a moment. He was thinking what to do. He pulled himself and Sunako by the waist to a wall and propped himself against it. He pulled her up and began inspecting the back of her head, neck and back for wounds or blood. She had started waking up without him noticing. She was rather out of it but she could defiantly tell she was against Kyohei's chest and he defiantly had an arm around her waist and another feeling around on her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loud screaming sound echoed the house and then a loud squirting noise followed.

Kyohei left Sunako's room covered in tea and blood. Before he went to shower he stopped in the sitting room and let it be known that he hated every guy in the house


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I had a hard time thinking up this chapter, because this fanfic is based on one of my dreams and my dreams are very…..interesting. So I knew I was going to have to take out the part where Sunako and Kyohei get sucked into a time-space continuum that came though the table and took them to a blue field with green rabbits. Mind you I just realized how odd this was……some people call me crazy but I consider my self ….imaginative. Many people assume I do drugs but I don't and when they find that out they tell me to neeeever do drugs. (Potheads have actually told me never to do drugs!)

**The** **Table**

_Chapter 3_

It had been a week or so since Kyohei and Sunako had start getting closer as Takenaga had put it, and they were now about 2 meters away on the table. Kyohei was lying on the table short wise, with his legs, from the knee down, hanging of the table, while fiddling with John. (**A/N** if you don't know who John is then read the manga!) Sunako was sitting on the other end with her legs crossed, back arced and head down, she had a black aura around her and was mumbling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kyohei grumbled as he began to twirl John.

"I don't get it." Sunako mumbled.

"Get what?" he asked not even trying to sit up.

"Why aren't you afraid of me or my dolls or my movies or my room? Why can't you just go away!" She said coldly.

"Because dear Sunako-chan, you have yet to be come a lady and I have yet to see free rent." He stated matter of factly.

"Okaaay fine but why aren't you scared of me and my stuff?" She added _almost_ sounding timid.

He sat up and looked at her and started scooting tward her. As he did that she gave him one of her "you touch me you die" stares, and as he reached his destination he stopped. He stared at her left side, her right side, front, and then began to inspect his surroundings. Her dolls, room, piles of slasher films and so on. After he had looked around enough, he looked he in the eye and said,

"Weeeell it doesn't scare you right..." She nods "…then why would it scare me. I mean on occasion you did stuff that really startled me….like the cockroach thing." She gave him a very annoyed stare and said.

"Well I never would have turned into "the cockroach thing" if you hadn't kissed me, which was completely uness…." Kyohei had suddenly leaned in really close and put a finger on her lips.

"Don't make me do it again." He said with an evil grin. You see Kyohei and Sunako were pretty much fiends from all the times they had spent together, fought together and saved each other's ass's. But they were often at each others necks (in the bad way) and it annoyed her that he had a power over her he could make her…

SQUIRT……. "You're evil, you know that?" Sunako said grudgingly as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Yup!" Kyohei said playfully now in full chibi form.

"Why do you do that, you knew what's going to happen?" She carried on while handing him a towel to wipe of his shirt.

"Trrrruuue but its kinda fun. Oh! Did you notice you didn't pass out! We should take note of that, usually if I was that close you would pass out." He said gleefully.

"And is that a good thing, dare I ask?" she said sarcastically turning back into her non-chibi form.

"Yes, you'll be more of a lady and we could trick your aunt into thinking we're item..." Sunako made a dramatized sigh. "Think she'll never try to set you up with some guy again!" Kyohei said loudly. Sunako rolled her eyes wondering what the hell he was thinking but then changed her attitude and yelled,

"Well look at the time our hour's up, time to go Kyohei-kun!" She began pushing him to the door. But he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"What did you call me?" he started "Did you call me Kyohei-kun? You've never used my name before." She looked at him, blinked and pushed him out the door.

"Bye see ya tomorrow." She said sarcastically she felt free now but she couldn't help but feel a little weird for never saying his name. She had always called him you or creature of light.

"Whatever."

(**A/N** she really never uses his name I checked the only time she said his name is in vol. 2 chp.7 pg. 77 when he passes out on her lap. But she does think his name twice, both in vol. 1 chp.4 on pg. 127 and138. So basically he never hears his name out of her lips, and yes I am an otaku.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Kyohei how was your hour with Sunako-chan." Ranmaru said excitedly. "I see you have blood on you, try to attack her?" Kyohei scowled at Ranmaru.

"Forget that how have things been going?" Takenaga asked positively.

"Um……she didn't pass out, she just got a nosebleed….and she called me Kyohei-kun." Kyohei reported. All the boys were rather quite while thinking this over.

"Did you touch her?" Ranmaru started sounding almost sly.

"What the hell, what do you mean?" Kyohei fumbled.

"Weeell, if there was physical contact and she didn't pass out then that's something to noted. If not then who cares she's gotten nosebleeds before without fainting." Takenaga added to make Ranmaru question sound less perverted. Every one was staring at Kyohei partially for Sunako's sake and the rest on how funny it was going to sound coming out of Kyohei mouth. All the while Kyohei quickly tried to think of a way to not make it sound perverted.

"Um….yes there was…physical contact." Kyohei said almost as a question.

"Where!" asked Ranmaru and Yuki. Takenaga didn't care he just made notes.

"On her face." Kyohei said as Yuki and Ranmaru eyes started glowing.

"I touched her face, Lord! I didn't kiss her. You all can be such perverts. " Kyohei stormed of to his room to change his shirt. _What a day,_ he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on hurry up and put him on the table!" Sunako was saying.

"Hey! He's heavier than then he looks." Kyohei said while reaching the table

"Whatever just pull his chest off…" Sunako continued. "…there, were its cut."

"Wow that's cool, can I do the heart?" Kyohei asked hopefully.

"No! I'll do that; you pull out the lungs and intestines and put them in that jar." Sunako bossed.

"Whoa this stuff stinks!" Kyohei said after opening the jar. "Do these fluids always smell this way?"

"Yes it helps preserve them." Sunako said matter of factly. "and pour some bleach down his throat."

Kyohei was now pulling out the brains and eyes and dropping them into the jars. Sunako on the other hand was pulling out the rest of the digestive system. This was defiantly a first for Kyohei but Sunako seemed to know just what she was doing.

You see Sunako and Kyohei only about half a meter away know and thought it would be good to do something together. So there they were sitting on the table with body parts all around them. They were cleaning Hiroshi-kun. And after they had finished washing and rinsing him they had set of to drying and waxing him, and soon after they dozed of on the table.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru were wondering how every thing was doing because one Kyohei is an unreliable source (Sunako never mentioned anything they did, to any them) and two because they hadn't come out for three hours….and they never stayed in her room for more than an hour or so. So of course they wanted to know what they were doing

You can imagine their surprise when they go into Sunako's room only to find them together, asleep on the table; back to back….surrounded by Hiroshi-kun's body parts, the roomed reeked of cleaning supplies.

"Oh my god, were they cleaning her doll thing together? I would never touch that thing unless I had to." Yuki whimpered. (He had to in vol. 3 chp.12 pg. 105, and he cried.)

"Yah what the hell was going though his mind." Ranmaru added as he probed Kyohei. Kyohei made an odd noise, rustled and rolled over and grabbed Sunako around the waist. All three boys turned white and eyes widened and Takenaga started taking notes.

"Weeell I didn't know they were _that_ _way._" Ranmaru said with his little sparkle.

"Oh my God if Sunako wakes up like that she'll maul him." Yuki said.

"We shouldn't interfere." stated Takenaga "Let's go." The boys looked rather disappointed but left anyway and the room was silent again.

As soon as they left Sunako opened her eyes with a squint and snorted much like a bull and she had already turned into one very annoyed chibi. Kyohei had also turned chibi with the evil smile (You know the kind of perverted one.).

"You so did that on purpose." Sunako said, but not horribly angrily.

"Yup!" Kyohei said triumphantly and squeezed her.

"Well cut it out! Have you no personal space?" Sunako tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but eventually gave up. "Fine you win for today, but vengeance will be mine!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If your thinking to yourself wait _she didn't get a nosebleed, she's cured, _well your pretty damn close to right, but my story isn't done yet its only like half done. Oh, yeah I was thinking maybe I could right a side short story where Kyohei becomes a creature of darkness or something like that…..Oh I have a question for my readers, this may seem odd and really out there, but does blood gross you out? I really like blood for some reason, the color? the texture? I don't know why. Sunako and I have lots of similar qualities. But any way I hit this bad burn, I have on my arm, (ramen, so good, so deadly) on a desk and it started bleeding in math class and I was just innocently watching the blood trickle down my arm and some girl saw it and freaked out, started squealing and yelling to the teacher. She may have been a dancer (I go to art school, and most of the dancers are really girly and preppy, oh I m a visual artist, if you care.) but still. So…does blood freak you out? tell me in review form.


	4. Chapter 4

I m so pissed I wrote chapter 4 and my computer deleted it and every thing after chapter 4 Now I have to rewrite the entire damn thing. Fuck! And it was a mushy chapter (I don't really like writing mushy stuff) the only one mind you. So I hope you all enjoy this because I had to write twice as much, and Beka you better be reading this or I won't do a Bleach fanfic. Writing this was kind of fun because I get to build Sunako's character now that she doesn't get nosebleed stuff. And since you guys thought my writing was so funny I changed the genre. Oh **side note-** the first ooooo… line in this chapter is supposed to show a time gap of two months.

**The** **Table **

_Chapter 4 _

It had been well over a month since this whole experiment between Sunako and Kyohei had begun and they could be terrible close to one another with no problems. She had even let him sleep in her room on some occasions, and gone to the arcade when they had time, which always caused a ruckus. They were slowly becoming much like those actors that stopped pretending.

They were currently sitting in the center of the table, cross-legged, reading manga. With their knees touching and heads rather much stuck together. The room was silent except for and occasional chuckle or turning of a page. Sunako would be quietly reading her manga, if she didn't have a thousand thoughts in her head. It was pretty amazing really it was as if Kyohei was her little cure. She could be so close to him and be relaxed. Was she changing…..or was he?

She looked down at him reading her favorite horror manga or them watching her slasher movies together. She thought about it and realized he hadn't changed at all, he had always liked her dolls and movies……He was just like her, but she had never noticed before. She started asking herself so many questions. _Why hadn't I noticed? Do I like him is that sort of way? If so for how long?_

It looked as if Sunako was falling for her little cure….

Just then as if he knew what she was thinking Kyohei spoke up.

"Do you like me?" He said quite flatly. Sunako just stammered with her mouth open, and looked at him side ways.

"What do you mean?" Sunako said beating around the bush.

"You know what I mean." He said but suddenly turned chibi and nervously twirled his fingers. "You see all the time we've spent together, and um…I must admit I m growing rather found of you in lots of new ways, and was wondering your thoughts." He suddenly turned back to his normal form. She rolled her forehead up, so their noses were touching and mentally weighed the pros and cons of her answer.

"I suppose you do grow on me….a little." She said, but he knew what she meant and that was probably the best he would get her to say for awhile.

"But what about all your fangirls?" Sunako said sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you could take'em." Kyohei said slyly.

"That's not what I meant." Sunako said coldly and Kyohei responded with a smile. But Sunako felt she might not have been very apparent and wanted to clear up anything she didn't state. So she kissed him on his forehead and he responded with one on her lips…that she didn't try fight off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was about 7 in the morning and Kyohei was getting up. He was rather hungry so as he grabbed his shirt, he shook Sunako to wake her up, and headed for his room to do his morning rituals. He stopped at Sunako's doorway to put his shirt on before he went though the house. Though to his dismay three pairs of eyes were waiting to greet him when he got his head though his shirt, he immediately jumped back but calmed his voice.

"Morning guys." Kyohei said with a yawn after his heart rate went down.

"Morning Kyohei." They all stated with a glare.

"What were you doing in Sunako's room?" Ranmaru asked with the perverted glint.

"Sleeping…" Kyohei said questioningly.

"Without a shirt!" Yuki blurted out.

"What it was a really warm night, I always just take of my shirt to sleep. Sunako and I were just watching movies late and we getting really tired so she said I could crash. Okay!" Kyohei said lengthening his alibi. They continued to nag him for a while until they finally gave up and let him go to his room.

What they didn't know was that Sunako and Kyohei had been together for almost two months. Why no one knew you ask? Simple they didn't particularly want to tell anyone. Kyohei, he would have to deal with depressed fangirls, and of course Ranmaru….and the rest if the guys. Sunako would have to deal with the sudden attention and of course **The Wrath of the Fangirls**. And Lord, Noi-chan would have a field day. And so there were quite a few reasons why they had not yet told anyone.

After he was finished getting ready he headed downstairs for breakfast. All the guys were already down there, mindlessly munching away on Sunako's well prepared breakfast. They all stopped to stare at him as Kyohei did what he normally did at meals for the last three months or so. He grabbed his plate and went to the kitchen he pecked Sunako on the neck, which she swatted away, and sat down to eat with her. (She would always eat in a different room as the guys) And there they ate breakfast quietly as if nothing had changed at all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three guys; Ranmaru, Yuki and Takenaga, watched Kyohei walk passed them and into the kitchen, to eat with Sunako, as he had done for months, due to Takenaga instructions. It all started as a project for everyone's greater good, but know Sunako and Kyohei were very close, practically inseparable. This was not what the guys had expected, they thought Sunako would be a brute the whole time and throw Kyohei out on his ass everyday. But no, they were just like friends now.

"Do you think there's anything going on between Sunako-chan and Kyohei?" Yuki asks between bites. "I mean, she lets him sleep in her room."

"This is true and I would suspect something if it weren't for Sunako-chan." Takenaga adds to the conversation.

"Yes Sunako-chan probably wouldn't engage Kyohei in anything like that. But still they are very close…." Ranmaru stopped to think.

"Nah." They all say in unison. And so they remained, oblivious to their own surrounding.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening, Kyohei, as he often did, went to see Sunako, and were having a discussion on the table. Kyohei was in a semi-fetal position with his head on Sunako's right leg; she had leaned against his legs, as she sat crossed-legged. They were really just talking about recent happenings and current stuff, when Kyohei said something out of the blue.

"Sunako, do you think we should tell people about us?"

"No. Why?" Sunako responded gruffly.

"Well at least the guys." Kyohei paused as Sunako laughed at that comment. "Well they will find out sooner or later, we live in the same house as them you know." Sunako just sort of shrugged this remark off, but Kyohei was really trying to drive the point home. "They may be pretty oblivious, there's only so long the wool can stay over their eyes"

"I don't know…they're pretty dumb." Sunako said coldly, and Kyohei turned chibi for an instant (almost like a twitch). "There's tons of thing they haven't noticed." She said as she yawned and stretched her back. Of course when she did this her stomach became visible and came into Kyohei's line of vision and he felt obliged to mess with her. So he moved towards her and started to make little red spots on her stomach.

Now Kyohei liked leaving his mark on her, and she assumed it had some stupid territorial reasoning behind it, but she didn't care anyway. So she ignored him as usual (Sunako wasn't much of a romantic.) and continued on her little rant

"I really think we can go unnoticed for quite a while, or at least I can go unnoticed, you on the other hand, could be a problem. Lord you wear your feelings on your sleeve!" She was trying to state the problem, but the problem was too busy making little red marks to notice, so she continued. "You, you've got to stop pulling shit. You're always trying to pull something when the guys are just in the other room, stop surprising me." By now Kyohei had about five down and was inching up her torso, as her shirt collected on his nose. "Kyohei, I think we need to set some rules. Like on you kissing me randomly at meals or in the hall, and for god's sake the spots. You need to make sure that they're where no one can see them and another thing…. Kyohei! Are you even listening?" Kyohei looked up from her ribs with rather lethargic eyes.

"Yes, you think we should be more careful when we're in public, right?" he states

"Good." She says this with a tone like she just taught a dog a new trick.

"But we aren't in public now." He said rather chibi.

"Oh god." She said rather sarcastically, rolling her eyes. And with that Kyohei had pulled his legs out from under her and promptly pulled her shirt up and went for her shoulders.

"I need more room for spots." He said, and she could just sense the evil smile.

"Yeah, I bet you do." She said rather acerbically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyohei did his usual collecting of anything he had left or brought into her room, shook Sunako and headed to his room. But this morning three pairs of eyes were waiting outside.

"If you like her room that much Kyohei, grab a futon and stay there." The three said rather coldly but innocently. Kyohei thought it was amazing how oblivious they were, maybe Sunako was right. He had about a thousand cocky answers to their question thou he thought it would be better to keep them to himself. So he just smirked and headed to his room. As he left they told him that he and Sunako would be eating with them this morning, to discuss a visit from the landlady shortly. This made Kyohei cringe but didn't stop his from escaping his roommates.

When he returned everyone was sitting at the table and Sunako was serving them. She put Kyohei's plate down at his place, beckoning him to sit down, which he did. She next pushed Yuki's out on the table, then she reached out to hand Takenaga his plate from the other side of the table. He didn't take it though, and just sort of stared at her. She shook the plate to get him to take it but he didn't, finally he spoke.

"Pardon my French, Sunako-chan, but what the hell is that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I m going to a rolling stones concert! I could never in a million years afford to go, but my friend got two tickets as a birthday present. When my mom heard this she said "Why do you want to see a couple of corpses dance around with their respirators and wheel chairs?"…..I love my mom. My dad calls then the rolling bones, but he has no right to talk due to the fact that he is 72. My mom is 49 so she can get away with it…….and yes I know my dad is ancient, he's 23 years older than my mom (and she's not a gold digger, Lord! He was a poor artist to start with), and I m 15. Yeah…..my dad got started late, so to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my fucking god……Mic Jagger is like 60-something he shouldn't be able to move around like that, god, my dad prides the fact he can still sit cross-legged. I m amazed women still throw panties at them (I m so serous too!). Oh…my friend asked me if Sunako and Kyohei were screwing around……to be honest… I have no idea because in my strange little fanfic world, time continues. That's why there's a big time gap in my story. I stopped thinking about it and all this time passed in my dream so I can only remember certain parts. So maybe they are screwing around or maybe it's just platonic, and he just sleeps in her room. But I don't care for that stuff so you can think it up. Oh and also the mere fact I m a prude should answer a few questions, both on the contents and also me being pissed at having to rewrite the romantic crap so…..well….yeah, I really tested my knowledge gained from reading too many shojos. Man, I've got to shorten these little notes from me.

**The** **Table**

_Chapter 5_

Sunako looked at Takenaga rather funny, then the plate.

"It's food, breakfast to be more precise." Sunako said in a rather annoyed way.

"That's not what I m talking about." Takenaga said still rather shocked. Everyone else had noticed it and there was a mix of shock and grins. Kyohei also saw it and guilty turned away and looked out the window. "I m talking about that." He said as he pointed at her shoulder, which had become exposed when she reached out her arm to give him his plate, and there were four reddish-purple marks. Too many to be bruises, and they all knew exactly what they were.

"How many of those do you have, Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked too calmly. And to there disbelief Sunako looked down her shirt and mentally counted.

"Enough." She said plainly. Everyone eyed Kyohei, as he began to whistle and look around the room, everyone that is but Sunako who was poking the spots and wondering if there were any on her back. All three guys grabbed Kyohei by his collar and dragged him out in full chibi form, and Sunako didn't even try to help him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They dragged him to the living room and put him in a chair and just glared at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuki started as Kyohei calmly sat in the chair and cleaned crap out from under his nails.

"Um….did you know girls that don't go out in the sun very often have very soft skin?" Kyohei said very sarcastically. But the guys didn't take the joke well and continued to stare him down.

"What?" Kyohei said very hopefully. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I said, "We don't care what you do to her.", a few months ago." He started, and Kyohei nods. "Sucking on her neck wasn't what we had in mind, you know."

"For your information I never "sucked" on anyone's neck, you guys would have seen it if I had." Kyohei added with a smile, which didn't help his wellbeing. "What, like it matters everyone already thinks we're together."

"That's not the point Kyohei, how long has this been going on?" Takenaga asked.

"If I tell you guys you'll fell dumb for not noticing." Kyohei continued with a smirk but the guys still looked at him harshly so he continued. "About two months, maybe more." He said calmly. Everyone gaped, how could this have happened without any of them finding out, how did they not see the obvious signs.

"Um…. Kyohei?" Yuki started. "You know how you're always sleeping in Sunako-chan's room, well what's going on with that……?" The phone suddenly rang and Kyohei happily went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he began

"Kyohei, is that you?" Kyohei cringed, it was the landlady.

"Ah, yeah." He continued.

"Have the boys told you about the ball I m hosting next week?" She continued rather chipper.

"Ah no, enlighten me." He was getting nervous.

"Well I was going to plan a ball for your and Sunako's anniversary." This made Kyohei shutter. "And it was so close to Halloween I thought I'd host a masquerade! Sounds fun, don't you think? I'd be sending over a tailor directly, see you in a week!" and with that she hung up and left Kyohei completely speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" He finally said.

"Oh, she gave you the same fast talk she gave us?" Takenaga said "That's what we wanted to talk about before this morning's…….incident."

"Whatever" Kyohei said "We'll just act normal and let the party blow over like we usually do." And with that Kyohei left the room and headed back into the dinning room and saw Sunako had already finished her food. And he knew they really needed to talk, and imagined she had the same thought.

"I m done with my breakfast, I'll be in my room." She said informingly.

"Yeah, I m going to cool my head, and go for a walk or something." Kyohei said as he headed for the front of the house not even grabbing his jacket. This gave the other guys no time to question ether of them; they were gone before they could open their mouths.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyohei went out the front of the house and casually jumped down the stairs. He took a turn around the house instead of heading to the sidewalk, though. He moved through the ground avoiding the windows on all cost, until he reached the back of the house. That's were Sunako's room was. And there was Sunako's balcony, the window open.

He quietly stepped over the rail and came through the window, shutting it after he came in. Sunako was lying on the table starring at the unlit chandelier, counting the crystals.

"What took you so long?" She said coldly but rather playfully.

"Shut up." Kyohei replied rather sarcastically, as he slid next to her on the table.

"Your aunt just called. She's hosting a masquerade to celebrate our "anniversary" of when she thinks we started going out." He added.

"Oh joy" she added mockingly. "So when is that going to happen?"

"In a week, I think the day before Halloween." He answered. "Think of the bright side you at least have the day of Halloween to yourself."

"Yeah I guess your right." She said as she stretched and stared at her hands and wondered if she wound have to get gussied up for said masquerade. "What am I going to have to wear?" She said while thinking about being a skeleton.

"Yeah that reminds me, your aunt is sending over a tailor…..I think he's coming tomorrow." He added.

"And my aunt is coming when….?" She asked

"Not till the party, I don't even think she'll be in town till the day before…..Which is one less thing for us to worry about." He started to hint on a new subject. "So, how was breakfast, I didn't have much of it." He added with a pressed laugh. She turned her head to look at him, and he had the fakest smile plastered across his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru were sitting around in the dinning room wondering how the hell this whole thing had gone on right under their noses. They were recalling everything that could have ever hinted at it……and everything was falling together.

"Okay when did they start acting less..."evil" towards each other?" Takenaga started

"Wait, do you mean when she first stopped reacting (i.e. getting nosebleeds, the works.) to him, or when she stopped throwing things at his head on purposes?" Yuki asked

"I think it was when they stopped pitching a fit when they had to spend time together." Takenaga answered.

"Remember, he said it had been going on for over two months, so…. probably late august?" Ranmaru added insightfully.

"Yeah so after the Hiroshi-kun incident and probably after the first time he fell asleep in her room." Takenaga remarked.

"I think we need to talk to her, and find out the real story. We can try and question Kyohei when he comes back from where ever he stormed of to. At least Sunako-chan never lies." Yuki added positively.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Takenaga decided.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Speak. Now." Sunako said with a cold stare, usually this wouldn't faze Kyohei but usually Sunako never jumped on him. So there she was pretty much straddling his waist, with a very annoyed, impatient look. Kyohei was more then a bit startled.

"About what?" He said timidly.

"Ha! Yeah right, you've been dieing to say something about this morning, so spit it out, I not dumb you know!" she said angrily.

"I never implied you were dumb." He said innocently.

"Just get on with it." She said, as Kyohei desperately looked to find a way to explain the whole mess that had happened earlier. Preferably not making it his fault.

"Well I was thinking that it would have been best for you not to have worn such a baggy sweatshirt, especially that loose around the neck." He said rather quickly.

"……" was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Kyohei?" she said very sweetly, which was scary. "Are you saying the whole ordeal was **my fault**!" She was anything but sweet now.

"Well it kind of was an accident on your part." He said as he tried to look away at a wall. She quickly grabbed his hair and pulled it so he was facing her.

"Oh like hell this is my fault. Its more your fault then mine!" If she wasn't mad then she was mad now. "Cuz, you do know I often gnaw on myself!" She was getting very sarcastic, and still had him by the hair.

"Well sooorry for violating your space for about the hundredth time!" Kyohei was getting just as worked up as she. "Hey if it bothered you, you could have easily kicked off! This I know for a fact!"

"Ugh, you can be so insufferable!" She yelled. Then Kyohei grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down so she was centimeters from his face.

"Well at least I don't—"

"Sunako-chan can we talk—" Yuki stopped dead in his tracks along with Takenaga and Ranmaru. Pretty much what they saw was Sunako very close to Kyohei…okay, more like on Kyohei, with her hands tangled in his hair, and Kyohei grabbing at her shirt. Though they had little time to ogle, since the two were in such a bad mood they yelled….

"Do you mind!"

"We're busy!" Kyohei added. Which the guys found quite obvious and quickly left as fast as they had came in.

Kyohei was absorbing what had happened, and promptly burst out laughing as he released her shirt. As he laughed she sat up, and let herself have a snicker.

"Well I don't recommend you leave now, you'll be attacked at the door." She said as he began to settle down.

"Guess your right, but there's still twelve hours in the day." He stated

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"So….Friday the 13th?" He asks positively.

"Sure." She grabbed some pillows as he found the video. They curl up and prepare for a long, slow day, and she gives him a whack to the head to let him know how much of an idiot he is. Which he gets over quickly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had this Hana-Kimi dream; it was pretty much the 126th chapter, where Sano asks Mizuki if she loves him. Then suddenly he goes "Which reminds me!" and all the panels go away (yes my dream had panels, it was in black and white too.) and everybody is at a karaoke bar and he starts singing that song that goes "Do you love me, do ya love me!"... Yeah my dreams are kinda special, and I mean Sheppard Pratt special. (That's a MD asylum by the way.) Oh yeah that person who left me that rant/review on my writing and use of verb tenses, I d just like to know you made me laugh for hours….Feh! Dumbass, like I care it was my first chapter, get a grip. Oh! Guess what, I m going to cosplay as Ichigo, from Bleach, my friends say I acted like him enough, but yah a get to use a ton of hair cement and dye my hair orange!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I had like fifty billion writing assignments for English due, and when I say fifty billion I mean 5…..But that's still a lot of creative writing! (whine, whimper). So as a present to all of your patience, I made this chapter like a third longer then the last. (so were talking over 3,000 words) Oh yeah my fic is over 10,000 words now!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Greetings! You should check my profile; I answered every single question I received via review. So if you asked even a small or dumb question it was answered. So people like **Dark Anime Love**, **lunabasketcase**, **Water Block** or any other one of my regulars (I heart you all.) you should check it out. So feel free to ask me any questions, really any question, you can ask me what bus I take for all I care. Or tell me if something confuses you……like my insane babblings. I also would like to let you know that I get ever-so-slightly pissed off when people tell you what's wrong with your very first shit, like they expect it to be good. So that Dumbass comment in my last after-thought was just my opinion, not that I can't take criticism (reminder I go to **art school**, the holy fucking grail of criticism.), oh and just the things I say, in general, almost always just come out bad, it's a curse. So for future reference take no offence to; 1) my vulgar language in general (bad habit I need to break.). 2) my weird dreams. 3) my before/after-thoughts. 4) my extreme sarcasm and 5) if I didn't mention your name above even though you are one of my regulars. Again I love you all…..NOW READ.

The Table

Chapter 6

"That was….." Yuki started wide eyed.

"….very startling." Ranmaru finished his sentence.

"Yes, I have a feeling things are going to be very different around here." Takenaga said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing…..at least until Sunako through a book out the window at the birds to make them shut-up, and closed her curtains.

She was getting ready and getting dressed in the bathroom. She had had Friday of from school and had spent the whole day reading mangas and watching horror movies with Kyohei. It had been relatively fun but she knew she was now going to have to deal with Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru. Which she had no intention of doing. After she was showered, dressed and ready to retrieve her book from the yard, she when back into her room to wake up Kyohei. He was asleep on her floor in front of the TV in a mess of pillows and blankets; she decided it would be a good time to wake him up. Or more or less kick him in the side, which woke him up with a start.

"Come on, get up." She said.

"Make me." He said after he figured out what had woken him, and before she could get away, he grabbed Sunako's ankle and tripped her. Luckily she landed on one of the pillows. She was actually surprised by this and was caught off guard. So being the violent type she is, she continued to kick him from the floor, or at least until he pinned her legs down and sat on them. And hitting at him left her quite simply pinned to the floor. He smiled and stuck out his tongue victoriously. She looked up at him with a glare.

"Kyohei?" She started sincerely.

"Yes." He said playfully.

"I have two things I have to say to you, the first is, I think you should stop spending so much time in my room. I mean really what do you think the guys assume?" She said angrily

"That we're screwing around." He said plainly.

"Probably! And that's just what Ranmaru is going to say to my aunt when he sees her! Which reminds me" She said calmly.

"Yeah?" he said

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She said not so calmly.

"Sure thing, Sunako, my sweet." He said teasingly, kissed her forehead and rolled back on to the pillows from hence he came. She didn't even bother getting up and half raised her head, and stared at Kyohei, her boyfriend….._god it sounded weird when I say or ever think it._ But that's what they where, thrown into the whole boyfriend-girlfriend blender. True they hadn't gone out any where for a while, and they weren't publicly dating, but they were still more than friends. So there was her boyfriend, Kyohei tangled up in a wad of pillows and blankets. _Agh! This is too much to think about. _And she promptly put her head back down on the floor.

They were rather quiet for a while and Sunako soon feared Kyohei had gone back to sleep, so she sat up again and studied the mass under the covers. She put her foot on what she suspected to be his back and violently shook her foot. Slowly his arm rose carrying the blanket as well, making like a little tent with the blanket.

"Yes?" He said deep inside his little nook. She bent down to see him.

"You know you should probably be getting up and dressed." She said while sticking her head into the little cavity.

"I don't have any clean clothes, did you do laundry?" He asked while starting to fiddle with her hair.

"Yeah I did two loads the other day, which reminds me I should make some sort of meal for you guys. I bet they ate convent-store bentos last night." She said as she backed out of the make-shift tent, but was stopped by a hand around her wrist. "Yes?"

She said knowing he must have wanted to say something. But instead she was suddenly jerked forward, and this sort of ended up with the two of them in a hugging sort of position, with her on top. He quickly grabbed her waist to anchor her there. She sighed knowing that somehow she had lost at their little game again, and turned her head to face him.

"Okay Kyohei, you have my full attention." Though she didn't sound it she was interested in the point of his actions.

"Sure?" He said teasingly.

"Yes." She said coldly.

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for all of the crap we put you through, since you do all the chores and make are food. Just think of what would happen to me and the guys if you weren't around." He said actually sounding considerate.

"Well…..you wouldn't have a girlfriend and would have to fight off your fangirls yourself. And for the other guys they would eat cheap bentos for the rest of their lives, **and **would always reek since to this day I don't think any of you guys know how to use a washer. Oh not to mention you would all live in a pig st…" Sunako was stopped by Kyohei with a peck and rolled her off.

"Now off, and retrieve me food!" He said playfully, which received him a swift kick, which he probably deserved.

Sunako headed off to the door cracked it and looked outside. _No sign of the guys_, she thought. She quietly padded to the laundry room first, to retrieve her clothes and some of Kyohei's. She had no idea what he would wear though, but after years of washing their clothes she at least knew what things were his, so she just grabbed some of his stuff.

As she headed out of the laundry room she bumped into Yuki. This startled her quite a bit and he looked like he was going to say something. She didn't want to hear it, what ever it was, so she did the first thing she knew she could do to get him away…..She turned chibi, added cat ears and a tail and hissed. This sent him quivering to the ground so she could get away. She was glad it was Yuki since he was the easiest to scare.

She made it the rest of the way back to the room without being seen. Kyohei was rather surprised to see her return in chibi form with a ton of clothes.

"So, who'd you run into?" he said.

"Yuki" She said as she through the mammoth amount of clothes on the floor

"You scared the crap out of him didn't you?" He said as he got up and started shuffling though the clothes.

"It's not my fault he can't get used to my usual self after all this time." She stated while trying to get her clothes away from him.

"How badly did ya scare him?" He asked as he poking though her clothes just to annoy her.

"He might have passed out." She said calmly while trying to force her garments back.

"Passed out, Ay? What you do to him?" he said picking up a camisole.

"Hissed at him." She said as he snatched it away from him.

"Like what you did to your dad when he tried to go in your room?" He asked while he looked at other pieces of her apparel to grab.

"No, more like when I attacked you for confiscating my stuff." She said as she narrowed her eyes, and he quickly dropped her stuff with a stressed laugh.

"Now Sunako, no need to get violent this early in the morning, is there?" He said trying to save his skin.

"Not if I don't have reason." She said as she grabbed the last of her clothes off the floor, and left his things there. "Oh, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I grabbed like half your stuff." She said as he nodded in affirmation and headed to the bathroom to shower.

After Sunako finished putting away her stuff there was a knock at the door.

"Sunako-chan? It's Takenaga; I just wanted to tell you that the tailor for our costumes will be coming in an hour." He was sort of quiet for a moment, but continued. "I'm not sure if Kyohei is in there…" _What a lie_, Sunako thought. "…but if he is can you tell him the same?" He added.

"Sure….why not" She said coldly.

"Thanks!" He added from behind the door. To tell you the truth Sunako really didn't want to even go to this masquerade. For one she hated getting all dressed up and for another she hated to go to her aunt's parties. Not that she hated costumes, no she liked that, but her aunt didn't really know her style. She would probably make Kyohei and her wear matching costumes too. Like Hansel and Gretel, or worst Little Bo Peep and a sheep. This really made her cringe. Kyohei came out of the bathroom just then.

"Did somebody knock?" He said toweling of his hair.

"Yeah, Takenaga, he said the tailor was coming." She said barely acknowledging his presence.

"Joy, do you think it'll be anything Little Red Riding hood-ish do you?" He said

"Probably, and the guys will be princes, and she'll make yours match mine." She replied.

"So you want to skip it we can just go out the window." He said with a smile.

"You know that really doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said. He headed for the window, pushed it open and extended his hand to receive hers. She hastily wrote a note and grabbed her bag. They slipped out the window and headed for the front of the house.

"Hey Sunako there's a book out here." Kyohei said.

"Really, what book?" She asked.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_." He said as she took the book from him and put in her bag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Takenaga! The tailor's here get Sunako-chan and Kyohei!" Yuki yelled. The tailor was rather stereotypical looking; old, white hair, suspenders, glasses and of course a bright yellow measuring tape around his neck. He just followed Yuki around, well more like waddled. He made looking around the at the rooms look like a task.

Takenaga went over to Sunako's room, "Sunako-chan, Kyohei?" He called as he knocked, but the door was already open. To his horror Sunako and Kyohei were both gone and the window was open. "You guys! They're gone!" he yelled and every one ran over

"What, they elope?" Ranmaru said jokingly.

"That's not funny!" Yuki yelled as they all went into the room.

"You guys, stop horsing around, there's a note." Takenaga said trying to be the voice of reason. The guys gathered around paper, it read;

Dear Housemates

Kyohei and I are going out for the day, we'll be back before dark, don't even try to go look for us, we wouldn't even come back even if you found use.

- Sunako-chan

After they read the note aloud they all cringed, why did they have to make every thing so hard for them? They were suddenly brought from their thoughts by a meek voice.

"Excuse me, but if Kyohei Takano..." he read from his list. "…isn't here is one of you boys about the same size as Mr. Takano?" He said.

"Yeah, him." They said as they pointed to Ranmaru.

"Now about Sunako Nakahara's dress…" He said with an evil smile and looked over at Yuki. He suddenly seemed less meek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunako was reading her book while waiting for Kyohei. The book wasn't that great but she felt sorry for the girl when she had to be dressed up as a ham. So she decided if she was going to read western novels she should stick to the horror novels, and so she pulled out some Stephen King.

If you're wondering were exactly Kyohei was and why Sunako was waiting for him, it was because he had gone to get food 15 minutes ago. So Sunako was just waiting for Kyohei, when she started to hear this roar of voices, and screams. Sunako, being optimistic, looked up hoping to see bloodshed. What she saw was a large group of fangirls and of course the chili guy (see volume one). She assumed that somewhere in the pile was Kyohei, and might be in need of her assistance. So she put her book down and jumped into the pile for the soul purpose of kicking some fangirl ass.

10 minutes later…

"Well that was fun." Sunako said with a relatively evil smile.

"Whatever at least I still have the food." Kyohei said tiredly.

"You have serious stalkers, you know that?" She said on a side note.

"But who cares when I have a bodyguard like you?" He said as turned chibi.

"You can fight for yourself." She said cold, already in chibi form.

"Sunako, I'm shocked." He said sarcastically. "You know I never hit girls."

"Yeah, well I put at least one kick on the chili guy, and a few other guys, sure you're not slacking of." She added.

"Oh, but it's so fun to watch you fight." He said teasingly, as she glared at him between bites.

After they finished their food, Sunako had an idea and promptly dragged Kyohei down the street. He was completely unsure were he was being taken to, but she seem very happy to go.

"Where are we going?" He said almost afraid.

"Just go faster and you'll find out faster." She said coldly.

Oh god, where is she taking me? Cemetery? Haunted house? Kyohei thought. Where she led him in the end was dojo. He stared at her sideways.

"You serious?" He said.

"Yes, now come on." She said almost forcefully, as she dragged him in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were really gathering a crowd now. Just when you thought someone was winning the other would spring off and start a new attack. Punches and kicks, jumps and spins, it really was a sight to be seen. She would make a kick to his face, he would block it with his wrist and she'd propel of his arm. He would make a kick at her side, she would twist his foot and send him flying but he would catch himself in a summersault. He would come back with a punch; she would block it and swiftly kick his ankle sending him to the ground. While on the ground he would kick legs and her sending her to the ground, he would quickly get up and try to attack her from behind as she got up, but this would result with and elbow in his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. So he would fall to the ground and she would straddle him and pronounce her victory.

"Want to call it a day Kyohei?" She said coxing him to try again.

"Fat chance" he said as he pushed her off.

And so the day went on like that for a while until 4:00 at least, and Kyohei and Sunako headed home, keeping their promises of returning home before dark. They stopped before they got into the house, and stood outside the doors.

"So should we go though the front door?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going through another window." He said with a smirk. "We should go out more often, you scare away the fangirls." He added

"Very funny." She said sarcastically, as they leaned for a quick kiss before heading in.

They had had a blast no doubt about it, they may have an odd taste for fun but it didn't matter. The point was that the shit had already hit the fan, and everybody knew about them know, and they could be like this whenever they wanted to. They felt like they would never leave their little cloud 9….. At least until they went into the house and saw Yuki running through the house, crying…in a dress, while being chased by some old man with yellow measuring tape. Alas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I had to put in a little drag, I couldn't resist.

(All fighting was based of the 17th chapter……and, uh, the matrix.) 

……I got asked out by a guy…..this is very strange, since I'm (dun dun da) Super Prude; ignoring boys in a single bound, able to run away from guys faster then a speeding bullet… yeah, you get the idea. Oh well I accepted his offer anyway. (Pathetic sigh) I try to avoid situations like this, but it smacked me in the back of the head like a hammer, since I thought he had the hots for my older sister. He said he saw my sister a lot like a little sister. (Did I mention she's older then him?) He'll soon see how crazy I am anyhow. Oh well he's a fanfic writing otaku, and birds of a feather tend to stick together…..wow did you know if you don't teach you computer the word otaku, it tries to replace it with oats, ain't that grand? Anyway this doesn't mean I'll be putting away my cape and spandex anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I had another weird dream. It was about D-N-Angel, ever read/watched it? It was one of the first manga series I really got into. Here's the plot in one long sentence (Oh, and the manga's way better them the anime.)

It's about this guy named Daisuke and when his "romantic DNA" acts up he becomes the master thief, Dark, and he used to love this girl Risa, but she loved Dark, so Daisuke ended up falling in love with Riku, Risa's twin sister, but Dark loves Riku, and Riku hates Dark's guts, all while Risa starts stalking Dark, and there's this other bi-shi guy named Satoshi who is just like Daisuke, but he turns into Krad(Dark backwards), and he's a genius, and is always trying to catch Dark, and he doesn't know his boundaries too well, so it always looks like any moment everything's going to turn into shonen-ai.

But really if you think about it it's all about how every time Daisuke gets a woody he turns into Dark. They just tone it down; add some love triangles, randomly give people wings, and TA-DA! A 13+ manga put out by tokyopop. But anyway, let's get away from my tangent, so in my dream Risa is looking for Dark in her usually freaky fangirlish way, when she trips over a cobblestone, and her eyes pop out. So Satoshi sees her and all of a sudden they're in a snowy field, so he leads her to this tree. Growing on the tree are red little plastic balls, so Satoshi takes two of them and put them in Risa's eye sockets. And for some reason she see with them (don't ask) and so she says "Oh thank you Satoshi-kun! (glomp)" and she just jumps on him. So they lived happily ever after, even though Risa could only see in red, and looked really freaky with bright red plastic eyes.

**The Table**

_Chapter 7_

It had been a very long night, and after the tailor quickly took Sunako's measurement (with resistance.) they hurried off to bed. Well Sunako and Kyohei were hurried…to separate room…with locked doors and windows.

The next morning Kyohei actually had to hold Sunako's ankles to get her to stay still on the table long enough to get the dress on. The dress was not what either of them was expecting. It wasn't really a specific costume, more like an outrageous cocktail dress with a mask. It was in three parts; a tight black and red slip, a billowing orange and red skirt, lined with black, with a white petticoat, and lastly an orange ribbed strapless corset going from her upper chest to lower thigh. To top it of, a simple red and black mask to complement the complex dress. She looked very bizarre but very radiant as well.

"Hey! That's not the dress you made me wear yesterday!" Yuki yelled at the tailor.

"True." The tailor responded calmly. "You do realize that if a dress would fit you, that it would never fit Miss Nakahara."

"So wait…" Yuki was very confused.

"I just thought it would be funny to see you in a dress." He said as he placed the rest of the costumes down and left in a hurry.

"……"

"Okay on to more pressing matters, where's my costume?" Kyohei said breaking to awkward silence and Yuki's stifled sniffles.

"That one." Takenaga said while pointing to one in the pile. Kyohei nodded and ran off to put it on. He returned wearing a red a white candy stripe, Victorian suit and jacket. It had a fluffy white neck as well. He looked very sharp, yet rather ridiculous with the stripes.

"How do I look?" He said sounding as if he didn't really care.

"Fine, now can I change out of this?" Sunako said impatiently as she unattractively scratched her side.

"But Sunako-chan we haven't rehearsed your entrance or any dancing." Ranmaru said.

"Easy I enter the same way I always enter all of the other parties. And I can just mingle instead of dancing." She said.

"We should still practice." Takenaga said.

"What ever just let me change, I can barely move." She said.

"Then we should practice in the dress due to your limited mobility." Takenaga added.

"Fine, but let's just take a break." She said irately as she pulled off the fluffy part of her dress and headed to the kitchen, in full chibi form. Kyohei waited a moment but soon followed in suit. The rest of the guys just sat down in the living room, pondering what they did wrong

(A/N: for anyone who doesn't know the Victorian era was in Europe in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds, Think Pride and Prejudice, David Copperfield or Wuthering Heights.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyohei followed her into the kitchen, where she already had on an apron and was hacking up a piece of fish, on the butcher's block, for no apparent reason.

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch?" He said mockingly but then corrected himself, "I mean, what's wrong?" remembering that she had a butcher's knife at hand.

"Nothing." She said without feeling, turning her back to him. Taking the opportunity of her new altered position, he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Bullshit." He whispered in her ear. She stopped cutting.

"I thought you were going to say that." She said as she put the knife down.

"So, tell me, what's bugging you?" He said quite happy now that she put the knife away.

"Oh come on, you know me; I usually get weird on you guys once or twice during the usual preparation to an event." She said truthfully.

"Really? I thought you were just being pissy to the guys." He said sarcastically as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh well, what's done is done." She said blowing off the allegations. "That reminds me, did you notice how they made sure we were locked in different rooms last night? I thought that was pretty funny, did they actually think we were going to run of again?" She said with a laugh.

"No, they just think it's a bad idea for me to sleep in your room." He said as he started to nibble at her ear and move down her neck.

"I wonder why?" She said sarcastically as she put a glob of fish guts on his fore head to stop his actions.

"Agh, what the hell!" He said as he flung the fish entrails off of his face. "What was that for?"

"In case you forgot about the other day's incident, I don't really need anymore hickeys then I have." She said with a glare. "Not to mention I'll be wearing this strapless _thing_ in public in a few days." She said as she turned around to help wipe his face. "So nothing that leaves a mark got it?"

"Nothing that leaves mark, huh?" He repeated as he put his arms down on the butcher's block, boxing Sunako in.

"Correct." She said with a slight glare, knowing exactly what he was planning to do. And she was quite right.

"Just checking." He whispered as he leaned in, and moved his arms from the cabinet to her waist. As they began to kiss she slowly inched her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Little had they noticed, or cared, Yuki had walked into the kitchen. He immediately blushed and retreated back down the hall. He returned to were everyone else was in the lounge.

"Yuki, did you ask Sunako-chan for some snacks?" Takenaga asked.

"Ah…no." Yuki said timidly.

"Why not?" Ranmaru said, sounding a little peeved.

"Well…Sunako-chan was…busy." He responded.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Ranmaru asked in a confused manner.

"Um…with Kyohei." He said almost reluctantly. And the three were silent for a moment or two and then simultaneously began to sprint to the kitchen. When they got there, and slowly peeked around the corner, low and behold there was Kyohei and Sunako. Kyohei had Sunako pressed right up against the butcher's block. Compared to how they used to be months ago, it was complete paradox. Ranmaru coughed loudly to gain their attention, which caused them to discontinue.

"Kyohei, if you push Sunako-chan anymore on to the butcher's block, you'll cover the back of her dress with fish." Ranmaru said with a chuckle, as they quickly separated from one another, looking horribly embarrassed.

"_Apparently_, you are no longer distressed, Sunako-chan, so we will begin practicing you dancing in a few minutes." Takenaga said with a hint of a smile. The three boys left down the hall laughing considerably.

"……."

"Well that was awkward." Kyohei said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Sunako said somewhat playfully, as began to drag Kyohei by the hand to the ballroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour of enough twirling and dipping to make anyone nauseous, Sunako began to whine.

"Are we almost done?" She complained.

"Keep your back straight!" Barked Ranmaru. This, as he found it funny, made Kyohei start to laugh. Sunako on the other hand was not amused, and gave Kyohei a hard shove at the shoulders she was already holding. This almost made him fall over, but regained his posture and quickly tightened his grip around her and pulled her ear closely to his lips. "Try and do that again and I'll pull you down too." He said in a coo of pride.

"Lecher." She said quickly in response.

"Ah, but only for you." He added mockingly, which received him a sharp glare. Sunako, of course, tried to escape his grasp, but failed and gave up, relaxing in his grasp.

"Ass." She mumbled.

"Yup." He said with glee nuzzling her hair.

"Well, you two, if you're done with your public display of affection, we will continue practicing for another half an hour." Takenaga said. Sunako and Kyohei twitched a little but quickly continued waltzing and spinning about the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow I almost turned that last part into a Yuu Watase moment. (For any one who doesn't know, Yuu Watase is a very popular shojo artist. She did such things as _Alice 19th_, _Ceres: Celestial_ _Legend_, _Fushigi_ _Yugi_ and _Absolute Boyfriend_ which will be coming out later this month. In her manga's she is notorious for always having the male and female characters trip and fall on top of each other, constantly, like more then once a manga, and then like hold a conversation while they're still on one another, it's really kinda ridiculous.) So I was temped to, but no Kyohei kept his balance. Oh well.

If anyone is interested I actually designed and drew out the dress Sunako-chan is wearing to the masquerade, if anyone wants I can scan it and post it somewhere, and add a link on my profile. But you have to ask for it. Oh by the way, to my readers that review fell free to go out on strange tangents when you send me reviews, like **celinae**. It makes me fell better about how much stuff I write about. And lastly do you all think my fic is plausible, as in every one in character and such? (Ignoring the fact that Sunako-chan went through her little transformation.)


	8. Chapter 8

This is a fun chapter, in it Sunako starts to give in more to Kyohei, also, I planed on having Kyohei and Sunako getting a little tipsy as the party, you know not full fledge drunk, but kinda out of it. So I was talking to my friend on the phone and said, "So do you think Sunako and Kyohei should be silly drunks or just emotional ones?" My friend is quiet. "What!" I said defensively.

"This is a fanfic we're talking about right?" She a bit too slyly.

"Yeah." I said questioningly. My friend sighs

"Make them romantic drunks! That's like the whole purpose of fanfics!" She half yelled.

"Yeah….I guess I could do that, I didn't even think of trying that." I said in realization.

"Agh! You freaking prude! Why the hell are you writing fanfic?" she said

"Umm….so how was your Christmas?"

**The Table**

_Chapter 8_

Sunako was lying in bed, wide awake. It was about 8:00 in the morning and she had no intention of getting up. You see for the last two days she had been forced to practice; dancing, greeting, table manners, and her entrance to her aunt's masquerade. She had no intention to leave her bed. She didn't even want to move. But she suddenly had to move when she heard her door open. She had to burrowed deep under her sheets at the sound

"Go the hell away." could be heard muffled under the sheets.

"Aw, would you say that even for Kyohei?" She heard Kyohei sarcastically say as she felt her mattress tilt.

"Get off my bed." She said coldly, still buried under her covers.

"Oh, you're no fun." He said pretending to be hurt, as he began to dig under the sheets

"Hey, watch the hands!" Sunako yell trying to escape his grasp, but soon felt his hand on her shoulder. "My god, your hands are freezing!" she yelled as she whipped around and threw off the sheets, trying to get him off her. But to her surprise, as soon as the sheets were gone he jumped on her and had pinned her to the bed.

"So…why are you here again?" she said rather calmly.

"The guys sent me to get you out of bed." He said with a smile, knowing she could easily throw him off of her.

"No offence Kyohei, but your keeping me in bed." She said staring up at him.

"True, but its fun for me." He said as he nipped the tip of her nose.

"You're not getting off me are you?" she said plainly.

"Nope" He added very bluntly.

"Can you at least let go of my arms?" She reasoned

"I could…but then you might hit me. I guess I could if you at least made it worth my while." He said with a smile as he moved his face closer to hers. "Hmm Sunako-chan?" he added. She rolled her eyes at this as she raised her head to his in a kiss. As they kissed Kyohei let go of her wrists and moved his arms to either side of her. Her arms, now free, moved to around Kyohei neck, and pulled herself up to him, making him less of a strain to reach. After this went on for a little longer, she stopped and let go of his neck.

"And was that worth your while." she said with a slight glare.

"I'd say so." He said with a smirk.

"Does that mean you going to get off me now?" she said as she acted bored.

"Hey, that was just for the arms. Anyway you're acting very forward today, I don't want to waste it, now do I?" He said with a smile.

"Okay I'll play your stupid game…for now." She said as began to kiss him again, and she slowly slipped her hands up his arms to his shoulders. As she did this she moved her leg out from under him, and with a quick movement of her leg and a push of his shoulders, she had rolled them over.

"Ha! To easy." She said as she started to get up, but was caught and fell back down on Kyohei.

"Sorry, I've got your shirt." He said with a smile, she looked down and sure enough he had the bottom of her shirt in his grasp. Before she knew it, he was back on top of her, and he had gotten her shirt off as well. He received a sharp glare but said "I win the round and I get your shirt."

"Wait one damn minute, I flipped you first!" She sad angrily.

"Your right, would you like to take my shirt off." He said with a smile, and she shook her head in an annoyed manner. "Okay, then I'll do it my self." He added, just to challenge her, which made her end up taking off his shirt anyway

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" She said as she playfully tugged on his bangs.

"True, but I'm a very lovable pain in the ass." He said sarcastically as he took her hand from out of his hair, and rubbed her knuckles.

"I suppose." She said, giving in a little as he moved in to kiss her again, with Sunako meeting him half way. This time though, Kyohei slipped his arms around her back, in a kind of supporting embrace, and Sunako just kept her arms against his chest.

"Kyohei! Did you get Sunako-chan up?" They heard Ranmaru yell as he entered her room, this caused Sunako to kick Kyohei off her, and send him flying of the bed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that just now." Ranmaru said as he lifted an eyebrow. "And Sunako-chan get dressed." He then left the room to most likely tell his other housemates.

This was about the time Sunako realized a few things. (1) Ranmaru just saw Kyohei on top of her. (2) Ranmaru will tell everyone and blow it out of proportion and (3) Ranmaru saw her in her bra………. "Crap."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour of neither Kyohei nor Sunako wanted to leave her room or face anyone, when they heard the phone ring. Ranmaru picked it up, and apparently it was the landlady.

"Hey Kyohei! The landlady wants to talk to you." Ranmaru yelled.

"Tell her I can't come to the phone!" He yelled.

"He said he can't come to the phone right now, he's with Sunako-chan." Ranmaru suddenly stopped realizing the opportunity "That reminds me! I walked in on the funniest thing this morning! I saw Kyohei and Suna-"

"Yes, what is it?" Kyohei said as snatched the phone from Ranmaru with a glare.

"Oh! Kyohei there you are, well I guess I'll talk to Ranmaru later. Now, what I need from you is a toast." She said in a business like manner.

"Um, a toast. Why?" Kyohei added uninterested.

"Because." She said in a vicious way. "You and Sunako-chan have to make a toast! It's your anniversary, right! Make a toast, now!" She was just scary sometimes.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kyohei said a little uneasily.

"Good! I'll see you guys soon!" She said suddenly chipper and then hung up. Kyohei put the phone down, and asked Ranmaru;

"When will she be coming?"

"Tomorrow." Ranmaru replied. Kyohei sighed and drudged back to Sunako's room to tell her what her aunt wanted from them. When he got there she had curled back up under the covers.

"That damn woman wants us to make a toast at the party." He started.

"Why." Sunako asked with annoyance.

"Because she thinks it's our anniversary or something. She probably wants you to make the toast too." He added as he sat down on the floor by the bed.

"No freaking way!" she yelled as she scurried towards him on the bed.

"No! If you do it she's bound to think you've changed and you can talk in front of people. She'll think you don't need to be messed with any more, and we all get free rent. Everyone wins!"

"No." She replied without a second thought.

"Please!" He begged.

"No." She remained barricaded.

"Sunako-chan?" He said with puppy like eyes as he inched his face towards hers. "Please?" His nose was touching hers now and he began to put his arms around her neck. Sunako stared at him in a misshapen manner.

"No." she said with harsh eyes and a stern voice.

"Really?" He said remaining in a begging state.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Then I must use force!" He said as he and yanked her off the bed and on to the floor. He promptly sat on her stomach and grabbed her wrists. "I will sit here and squish you until you agree." He added with a smile.

"Bastard." She said with a cough. He found this to be a very amusing situation.

"Come on Sunako-chan. All we have to do is write little toast, kiss some ass and be done with it." He said in a sly but serious conduct.

"Sure, why not, I'll do it. Now get off me!" She said in an irritated tone.

"Good now all we have to do is act kinda civilized and look _nice._" He said with a feeling of victory.

"Get off me." She reminded him fiercely.

"Whatever, hey what's for dinner?" He said as he moved onto the floor next to her. Though she didn't answer, she just kicked him the head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the housemates ate breakfast as usual but with everyone present. The weather was nice, but they all knew that 1.) The party was in two days, and 2.) The landlady would be arriving soon. Everyone was jittery as to what she may bring.

"Hey Kyohei, what happened to your head?" Yuki said quizzically. Kyohei rubbed the bump on the side of his head before he was ready to answer.

"He sat on me." Sunako said plainly before he could defend himself. Everyone stared at the two of them in perplexity.

"You were being a pain in the ass!" Kyohei said quickly in justification. Sunako made no response, just glared at him until someone, who was still oblivious to what had happened, changed the subject.

"How many people do you think the landlady invited?" Takenaga asked.

"Well personally I don't know how many people would care about her niece's relationships." Ranmaru responded.

"True, but there's a lot of people that she can convince, that they care about her niece's relationships. If you understand what I mean." Takenaga added.

"You mean she has a bunch of ass-kissers that worship her and follower her around." Kyohei said bluntly.

"Basically." Takenaga admitted.

"So Kyohei and Sunako-chan will be in her spotlight for awhile." Yuki added with a chuckle.

"Well we can deal with her crap for a night or two, right?" Kyohei said toward Sunako. She shrugged in response.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After breakfast Kyohei and Sunako moved on to the kitchen to do the dishes. Well, Sunako forced Kyohei to help her with the dishes. But silence is deadly, and talk is cheap. It's not as if Sunako was still upset about Kyohei forcing her to do the toast, nor that he was mad at her for her vengeance. That was well deserved. It was just that neither enjoyed being in the spotlight, so to speak.

"I don't want to." Sunako said out of the blue. "I love my aunt, I really do, but we're so different."

"I couldn't tell." Kyohei said jokingly.

"Piss off. Anyway, she always wants to go out with people. She is going to throw a party for our supposed anniversary, and I won't know anyone there, because they will all be her friends." She said sound rather disgruntled.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go either. At least we have cool costumes." He said positively. "Lets attempt to have some sort of fun at the party; it's a masquerade for Christ's sake, think about it."

"Well I could be fun, and there could be a skeleton there and a few monsters, maybe even Freddy!" She said getting excited.

"Yeah, there could be vampires with blood, or maybe a butcher!" He added.

"That would be fun, especially if they had a big knife with them!" Her grin was widening.

"Right, but what about-" he paused. "Sunako, do we have an anniversary? A real one I mean." This made them both stop and think. Obviously they did, but when was it? Neither of them remembered the exact date, if there was one.

"We could make one up." She said.

"I guess." He added.

"Well, why don't we make it on Halloween? That's coming up soon anyway." Sunako concluded.

"It's kind of off, but who cares?" he added truthfully.

"Okay." She said.

"Then that's that." He said. They continued the dishes for awhile in silence until Kyohei broke in. "If anyone else was here they would saw that was really unromantic." Sunako stopped washing and looked up at him with a look that read; _you're joking, right?_

"What you want to seal it with a kiss?" She said sarcastically. Kyohei smiled deviously.

"Yes, I do." He said slyly. At first she responded coldly but decided to give in.

"Whatever." Was her response. Stunned at first by her answer, he quickly remembered what he was going to do. He leaned down and hooked her waist to bring her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a mix of hoisting herself up, and getting him to tip down more. And so they sealed it with a kiss.

"My! You two certainly have become closer since I saw you last. Here you are getting chummy in the kitchen while I've been looking for you through out the house." Said a familiar voice they hadn't noticed come in. They turn to see the landlady standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She had been looking for her niece, and to her surprise, and enjoyment, she finds her and Kyohei in, well, a state she's always wanted them to be in.

"Well, we were just doing the dishes." Kyohei said as the two of them rapidity separated.

"Sure, but anyway we have lots of thing to prepare. And you won't believe what I have planed for you two!" The landlady was just ecstatic. Kyohei and Sunako, not so much.

Okay according to my computer I haven't touched this file in about six months. This explains why I'm talking about Christmas in my opening chat. I've been very bad. I hope no one is mad at me. So to make it up I am writing a ton a fan service. I was half finished with this chapter; I had reached the part where Kyohei-kun had told Ranmaru-kun he could come to the phone. I have no idea what I was going to write. Oh wait I just remembered! By the way have they reached volume 9 in the states? I've been reading the wallflower (or perfect girl evolution) online for months. I think I'm on volume 13. But any way I'm wondering because the first two chapters in volume 9 are so filled with fan-service, it's like a fanfic. I'm serious, you all will love it! Oh yes, in the next chapter, everyone gets hammered!


	9. It's been a long time

Holy moly it has been a long time hasn't it? Hi guys, a lot has change since 2006. I'm in my 20's now and I'm a semester away from a bachelor's, I live on the west coast now in my own apartment with my boyfriend. I'm finishing up my humanities credits and I'm taking a writing class and it made me think of this, and when I wrote fanfiction when I was in high school. So long story short I wanted to say sorry for just dropping this story and never really finishing it when so many of you guys seemed to like it. I wanted to ask if you guys still liked it and if you would want me to work on it again? It made me smile to see some of the reviews you guys wrote in my absence over the years but I know you guys have gotten older too and simply may not care anymore.

I'm going to be honest though, I don't want to get your hopes up. If I'm going to work on it then, one, it won't happen until next year after I graduate, move back east and have more free time. Secondly I'll probably rework the whole story fixing grammar and elaborating and adding to the story and cutting things out I don't like anymore. I'd like to think I'm a better writer now then when I was in my mid teens; the original word file died with my mom's old computer anyway, so might as well start fresh, right? I also need to catch up on Perfect Girl Evolution, it started to bore me as I began to grow out of it's taget audience and the characters stopped being relatable. I do still read manga though but I mostly read josei now.

So let me know what you think. Do you care? Do you want closure? Do you want them together? Do you think the story needs more sexual tension? Do you think I should just leave it alone? Do you think I should leave it alone and restart it in a new story? Let me know.

~SatanHat


End file.
